The Two Of Us
by Chaeramir
Summary: Her lips parted against his neck, and her teeth sank into the soft flesh... "We are fiancees... the two of us." YuukixKaname. Oneshot. SPOILERS!


**A/N:** Here's my first VK ficlet. It takes place in "An Impossible Wish". Basically, it's just the part where Yuuki wakes up and drinks Kaname's blood rewritten. Well, not even rewritten, just written. Yes, very original, I know. But I was bored. lol. Aren't I just creative? Anyway, hope you enjoy, and I'll love you forever if you review!

**Disclaimer:** None of the wonderful characters (or any of the rest of it, for that matter) are mine. They belongs to the author of Vampire Knight, Hino Matsuri.

**The Two Of Us**

She woke quickly, feeling hot and thirsty to the point where no other thought could stay in her head for long. She gasped softly. "Thirsty--"

His one hand stroked her throat gently, the other buried in her hair.

"You don't have to hold back..."

Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice, and she sat up, startled. Long, silky tendrils of black hair fell across her shoulders, and she stared at him. "Kaname... Senpai..." Her glance averted to her pale, slender fingers. "I am--"

She choked back a sob, realization slowly forming. His arms wrapped around her slender body, pulling her snug against him. She fisted her hands in his shirt, breathing in his sweet scent, her face resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"It's okay. I know what you want to do."

Her tongue darted out, tasting the skin along the side of his neck. He shuddered, his arms tightening around her. She leaned forward until he was forced onto his back, her body settling lightly onto his.

"Yuuki... Sorry..."

_I want it..._

"I've brought you back from this bloody curse." His hand rested on her head, holding her against him while he whispered to her, his lips so close that she felt his warm breath against her ear. Now it was her turn to shudder.

_I only want this man's blood..._

Her lips parted against his neck, and her teeth sank into the soft flesh. A soft moan escaped him as she sucked, her tongue lapping up his sweet blood. His eyes closed.

"Yes... That's it..."

The mixture of pain and pleasure was so intense that all other thoughts left his mind. Until he felt a wetness against his cheek.

"Yuuki... Don't cry..."

_For this day to come, I have waited impatiently for a long time. _

_My body is painted with this man's blood. I don't understand anymore, the boundary of him and I. This is...? What? The pieces of my memory--_

She drew back, tear tracks forming along her pale cheeks, her black hair falling in a curtain around both of them. Her eyes were wide and over bright as she stared at him.

"See... anything strange?" he whispered.

"Yes. Something very scary." Her tears fell faster, landing softly on his cheek. His chin. His nose.

"But I'm not human either." She rocked back on her knees, hugging herself. "I remembered that night Okaasama sacrificed herself, and cast a spell on my body." Their faces flashed before her eyes, and she gasped softly. "And Otousama tried to save me from the evil man, and went up to the ground." A sob escaped her lips. "The two of them were so strong, but they aren't here anymore."

He reached forward, cradling her against his chest. "Yuuki..."

"Why did they have to do this? To prevent someone from me?" Her voice cracked.

"Don't. Just calm down." He hugged her tighter, but the tension in her body didn't ease. Hairline fractures formed along the glass of the window, and grew until it smashed with and addible _crack_. Her scream was muffled by shirt.

"I..." She pulled back, staring at the window, her hands rising to face in horror.

"Yuuki, don't question your existence," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and resting his cheek on top of her head. "And don't question the choice the two made to save Yuuki." He sighed against her hair. "10 years, looking after Yuuki for them, and watching Yuuki forgetting everything..."

"Kaname sen--... uh..." She turned in his arms so she could stare into his crimson eyes. "Onii... Sama..." The words felt strange and unfamiliar on her tongue, and at the same time oddly comforting. "There must be something wrong with me."

"Why?"

"Because for all this time, I've been in love with my brother."

"And..." He tipped her chin up, leaning closer to her, his heart beating faster. "What' wrong with that?"

Her eyes widened. "But..."

She gasped softly when he leaned closer, and carefully licked her chin.

"I lived as a human up until now." He leaned away enough to look into her eyes, cupping her face in his hands.

"So?"

"We are fiancees... the two of us."

**A/N: **Lame, I know, but please (please, please) review anyway.


End file.
